<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pissbaby dream by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387568">Pissbaby dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Omorashi, Urination, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Man I dont know dream pees his pants</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pissbaby dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>English tea tasted a lot better than American tea.</p>
<p>That was the conclusion dream was reaching as he sipped his second glass of black tea. He didn't know how it tasted so good, maybe it was just a placebo knowing it was imported from England.. or maybe that George made it with his british hands.</p>
<p>Well it tasted good, that's all that mattered. "C'mon George get dressedddd me and dream are already ready to go!" Sapnap groaned, adjusting his comically large pirate's hat. "Whatcha goin' as anyways?" Dream asked with another sip of his tea.</p>
<p>"Man you're really enjoying that, aren't you? I'm going as a pumpkin." George answered, grabbing his keys out of Sapnap's hand. Dream groaned at that, "It's just a shirt with a pumpkin face on it, isnt it gogy?"</p>
<p>"Well I dont indulge in such childish behaviours as you." George said in an overexagerated British accent, putting on his coat. Sapnap pointed at Georges shirt in disgust, "So you mean to tell me THAT is your costume?" George scoffed, "Maybe I shouldn't even GO to the haunted house with you two. You two can hold hands whenever you get scared without me"</p>
<p>"Fine!" Sapnap croaked, dragging Dream out of the door by the arm. "Wait I didn't get to use the ba- nevermind nevermind. Bye george!" And George stood there dumbfounded before sitting down, happy he didnt have to be dragged along on their homiesexual field trip.</p>
<p>When they got there the line was long. It outstretched across the entire building and Dream wondered if they should had gone to an outside haunted house, but this was supposed to be the scariest one in Florida. Dream didn't get scared that easily, he flinched a few times last year but they were warranted. They shouldn't be allowed to grab your legs, okay?! But this year, he was going to be brave and show Sapnap what a man he was.</p>
<p>Or at least that was what the planned.</p>
<p>Once the line had ended, Dream and Sapnap were doubled over in laughter. When they were together time moved a little faster. The entrance to the haunted house was dark and foggy, Sapnap gripped Dream's hoodie, his eyes closed. Dream would never describe his best friend as cute normally, but seeing him this vulnerable when they hadn't even been scared was oddly adorable. </p>
<p>The thump of his footsteps were quiet and soft, Dream felt oddly calm... until a large hand flung from the wall and slapped the air in front of him. Sapnap let out a squeak of fear before ducking under the arm and running out. Dream followed behind a bit more calmly, collecting Sapnap by the hand. "Stay... we paid for this." Dream whispered, causing Sapnap to shiver out of fear.</p>
<p>Dream was definitely proving his manliness. After every scare, Sapnap would jump and Dream would comfort him with a squeeze to the hand. The air was almost thick and when Dream looked at Sapnap he felt a different emotion: attraction. Sapnap was precious when he was scared.</p>
<p>He was caught up in staring at Sapnap. He was letting his guard down. He shouldnt have. With a loud bang, Dream fell to the floor. His leg was grabbed by a pair of gloved hands and pulled. His heart was racing. And then, he felt something other than fear.</p>
<p>Warmth.</p>
<p>He could feel the ground around him growing warmer then before, an all to familiar feeling for a former bedwetter. He yanked his leg away and grabbed into the darkness for Sapnap, who took his hand. They passed one more dark room before they came out on the outside of the building. Sapnap panted excitedly, turning around happily to meet his friends eyes.</p>
<p>"We have to go home." Dream said with a deadpan voice, tying his sweatshirt around his waist. The warmth was growing colder and more uncomfortable, he desperately clutched Sapnaps arm. "Why?" Sapnap sounded confused, before be glanced down to see a dark spot in Dreams jeans.</p>
<p>"Did you piss yourself Dream?"</p>
<p>Dream turned his glance to his boots, his face 20 shades of deep red. But instead of judging him, Sapnap just pulled him along. "When?" He asked with a furrowed brow as they walked back to the car. "When I fell." Dream's voice was high-pitched and breathy. Sapnap reached in the boot of the car and pulled out an extra pair of jeans and a blanket."</p>
<p>"You're tall, they might be a bit short." He grinned, handing Dream the pants. "Why do you keep these?" Dream asked, crawling in the backseat of the car to change. "Well you never know when you'll need them, i spill stuff on me in the car all the time. Its hard to hold fluids in a moving vehicle."</p>
<p>Dream raised his leg, feeling a familar feeling in his stomach. Why was he getting turned on right now? Did he have some sort of fetish for being embarrassed or something? His face turned redder as he pulled on sapnap's pants. They were a bit short, yeah, but they'd do. He folded his wet underwear and pants and decided to just find the nearest trashcan.</p>
<p>The ride back wasn't awkward at all, it was just tense in another way. Dream wanted nothing more for Sapnap to touch him, kiss him, embaress him for pissing himself in public. Dream shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. 'Keep a clear head Dream, he is literally right next to you.' He thought as he fidgeted.</p>
<p>These pants had touched sapnap before and now they were touching his bare crotch. Sapnap's thighs once were wear Dream's were. He groaned softly, the fabric felt a million times softer than the jeans he owned. He removed the devil horns from his head as he sat back and tried to forget about the fact he was basically indirectly rubbing against Sapnap right now.</p>
<p>And just as the thoughts began to clear, he felt a hand on his thigh. The gesture wasn't uncommon for Sapnap. His love languave was touch, he touched his friends all the time. But now, as Dream sat panting, he could feel every cell in that hand touching him. He could feel every thought that hand was thinking as it ran across his inner thigh, and he couldn't help but whine.</p>
<p>So much for manliness. He cursed himself quietly, expecting Sapnap to retreat his hand as soon as the sound left his lips.... but it stayed. It traveled further to his crotch, rubbing over the prominent bulge in his pants. Dream looked over at Sapnap, who was completely focused on driving. Did he even notice he was about to make Dream cum in his pants?</p>
<p>Dream whined once more, burying his head in his hands. Sapnap's fingers trailed across his bulge back to his thigh and gripped. He squeezed the flesh HARD and it caused Dream to throw his head back and let out a pathetic groan. Sapnap finally noticed what he was doing. "Fu- im sorry man! I didn't notice."</p>
<p>Dream did everything but answer, wrapping his fingers around Sapnaps wrist and crying. As tears streamed down his cheaks, his broken voice begged. "Please k-keep touching! Pull over... god" Sapnap obeyed, keeping one hand on Dreams thigh as he pulled into an empty parking lot.</p>
<p>Sapnap grinned as he unbuckled his seatbelt and adjusted himself so he was facing the panting boy. He traveled his hands up the boys chest, running his fingers along the red sequins of his devil costume. Dream just lay there, panting and keeping his legs spread. </p>
<p>Sapnap fingered the zipper to Dreams Jeans, ready to unzip when he felt wetness. Dream had cum just from teasing. He snickered. "That's the second pair of pants you ruined~ well I'll just punish you!" And he tackled Dream, smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>